Prarvian Expedition
The '''Prarvian Expedition '''was the orcish force that attacked Dinith during the Earth Wars in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. The central tenets of the Expedition included demon worship, the usage of demonic taint for enchantments and wanton killing during warfare. It formed a critical part of Middle-Earth's history, responsible for the first and second of the two wars. It was composed entirely of orcs, though it did ally with the void-using New Brotherhood. History After the demon lord Tiz'galath discovered Prarvis, he also found out that it was the refuge of the rogue Eldari previously led by Vel'naar. After his death during the Siege of Mobius, High Exarch Versa took over the nomadic people, and led them to the exotic planet. Knowing that destroying it outright would only lead to their escape again, Tiz'galath decided to use the indigenous people to destroy the Eldari - the orcs of Prarvis. Appealing to the Elder Shaman of the Moonbrand tribe - Ota'tok - Tiz'galath offered his people protection from the insidious New Brotherhood - if they agreed to get rid of the 'Eldari' problem. Thus, the orcs descended upon their once-friendly neighbours, driving them into the humid reaches of the Jarango jungle. However, the leader of the New Brotherhood - Il'grogg - then announced their alliance to the Expedition. Realising the deal was a sham, Ota'tok attempted to back out of it, only to be exposed by his servant Vez'nan, who placed him under house arrest and supplanted him as leader of his people, becoming the new right-hand-man of Tiz'galath. He also ended up taking them into the Blood Pact by drinking the blood of Surtyr. After Kazzakh's exposure as a traitor to the orcs, and the subsequent installing of Agekh as Steelhammer chieftain, Deadeye was appointed as Warlord of the Expedition to avoid further insurrections, with Vez'nan serving as his advisor. He was the first orcish warlock, and soon began spreading his talents to other like-minded orcs, and they began to control orcish politics remotely while Deadeye remained the ostensible leader. Under the new government, the Eldari were almost entirely extirpated from Prarvis, except Agekh had, in his lust for power, forgotten to actually kill off Kazzakh - and thus, he remained at large, helping Versa and her people to escape each time. The mass genocide took attention away from the Throne of the Elements, which, once again, came under the attack of the New Brotherhood, leading to catastrophic climate change on the planet -wildlife died, water supply waned, and starvation ensued. With the Eldari believed extinct, there would be no obstacles in the next planned invasion of Middle-Earth. While Tiz'galath and Vez'nan were getting rid of the Aeldari on Prarvis, the acolyte-witch Morgana le Fey (under the supervision of Sargamon) was busy building one side of the Genesis Link. Communicating with the warlock throughout the entire process, she prepared to invite the demonic host onto the planet. The Expedition, along with the New Brotherhood, stormed Dinith and occupied its three major kingdoms - Avantia, Forgil and Phoenixgarde, in a horrible five-year-war that saw the Prince of Grevalon, Kaarlo Atherton, perish. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Organizations